


Heaven On Earth Chapter Six

by rpdrshippinggoals



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpdrshippinggoals/pseuds/rpdrshippinggoals
Summary: Brianna and Aquaria are about to be parents and this is why Aquaria has planned an amazing evening.





	Heaven On Earth Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I am again with a new story.  
> Originally, this is the sixth chapter of “Heaven On Earth” but I asked for permission to upload it now, so here it is. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I do.  
> Please, leave me some feedback in the comments.  
> Now enjoy reading it. <3

Aquaria and Brianna were sitting in the waiting room. Well, Brianna was sitting. Her girlfriend was standing up every five minutes and couldn’t stay calm. The reason was the appointment with their gynecologist and Aquaria wanted an answer for a very important question. She sat down, looked at her watch, stood up, walked towards the window and sat down again. Brianna chuckled about the behavior of her girlfriend. Secretly, Brianna was nervous too but she wasn’t as obvious as Aquaria. “When can we finally enter the doctor’s office?” Aquaria whined as she tried to calm down via her phone.  
“Ms. Heller and Ms. Needles, please enter office number six.” The receptionist called and concentrated back on her work. Aquaria practically ran towards the doctor’s office and Brianna couldn’t hide a smile.  
It was a regular checkup so both of them shouldn’t be nervous but they were very curious about the health and sex of their baby. “Everything is fine. Your baby is healthy and properly developed for the current stage of the pregnancy.” The gynecologist stated after she examined. Aquaria was very relieved but Brianna couldn’t believe that everything was fine. “Are you sure our baby is healthy? Can you check again?”, she was so nervous and wanted to to be one hundred percent sure. The doctor laughed and checked again. “Yes, your baby is healthy. Everything has developed perfectly. Do you want to hear the heartbeat of your baby?” The doctor asked and got a “yes” from both mothers at the same time.  
The moment the heartbeat was audible, it was a surreal yet magical moment for both of them. There was a real living baby inside of Brianna. Tears fell out of their eyes. “This is our baby.” Aquaria held Brianna’s hand the entire time and looked into her eyes. “It is, it’s so amazing.” she answered and couldn’t believe how incredible her life was. She was about to be a parent with the most amazing woman in the world.  
“Can you tell if our baby is a girl or a boy?” Of course, Aquaria was the one to ask this question first, her voice was timid yet very curious. Now Brianna was clairaudient. “Yes, I can. You are having girl.” Aquaria immediately pulled her girlfriend on a hug and couldn’t hold back her tears, tears of joy. She told Brianna before that she wanted to have a girl so Brianna could imagine how happy she must have felt like. “You are having a baby girl.”, this thought was repeated over and over again in her head. 

(The next day)

Aquaria had a lot of plans for the day and Brianna had no idea why they should dress up and look fancy but she didn’t complain or asked any further questions. Bri’s look was simple and cute yet elegant. She wore white tights, black heels and a long pink coat with white edges that opened when she twirled. She put her hair into bun and kept her makeup natural.  
Aquaria wore a red, slim coat with black jeans and black boots. Her hair was sleek and her makeup was for her standards neutral, with a relatively thick black eyeliner and bold red lips.  
Brianna couldn’t stop looking at her beautiful girlfriend while walking through the park. She was smiling and passionately talking about their future, her eyes were sparkling and Brianna couldn’t stop thinking about how much she loved her.  
“I can’t wait for our princess to be born and give her the perfect life. She’s gonna have the best parents in the world. I want her to feel accepted and loved and I’ll do anything for her. She deserves the world and I’m gonna hand her the world and spoil her because she is our princess. Do you think we should let her grow up with pets? It’s probably a great idea, right? I think that she should grow up with cats and dogs. That will probably teach her responsibility. We should look for a nice kindergarten, there are not enough places. How could I forget? We need to buy her clothes. Only the best and most expensive clothes for our princess. How about you? You are probably also very exited, right?” Aquaria looked at her so passionately and with so much love in her eyes, Brianna couldn’t fight a smile. “She’s our little princess and of course she’ll have a great life, especially with you as her mom but I’m also a little scared. Do you think I’m ready for parenthood?” Just as Brianna finished her sentence, Aquaria pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t think that anyone really is ready for parenthood but I know that you will be an amazing mother. Together, we can do anything no matter what. Because why? I love you so much and will always be there for you. I’m gonna treat you so well during the rest of the pregnancy. Like giving you massages, doing all of the housework and you know how much I hate doing this, shopping for anything and buying you everything that you crave. My two girls should relax and I’ll work my ass off. I’m gonna treat you like a queen, I mean it. If you want me to run to the next store and buy you some chocolate, I’m gonna do it right now.” she replied and Brianna felt how tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn’t believe how happy this girl could make her. “I can’t imagine being a parent with any other girl because you are perfect. You are so passionate about it and I know that you love our baby already. You are gonna be the prefect mother and I love you so much, more than I’ve ever loved someone else. I still can’t believe how lucky I am for being with you and starting a family. You fulfill my dreams.” Now Brianna’s tears were falling down her checks, she felt Aquaria wiping them her away with her thumb and pull her into a passionate kiss. Both of them putting all of their love for each other into it. Aquaria took her hand and they made their way to Aquaria’s destination, a beautiful gazebo with a beautiful view at the sunset.  
When they arrived, they held each other close and looked to the sunset. For Brianna her life couldn’t be better. She was happy, she was truly happy and knew that her future would be perfect with her wonderful girlfriend and their beautiful daughter.  
It was Brianna’s absolute favorite place in the park and wondered why Aquaria wanted to be here with her at this moment. All of a sudden “Make You Feel My Love” by Adele played and Aquaria turned them to face each other. She put Brianna’s arms on her shoulders and hers on Brianna’s hips. While dancing they looked into each other’s eyes. They didn’t need any words, both of them knew how much they loved each other. Aquaria’s love in her eyes made Brianna’s heart flutter every time.  
It began to snow and underlined that beautiful moment.  
The reason why that song played was that Aquaria had a plan and this was one part of it. That song was perfect because she wanted Brianna to know that she was her everything and she will love her till the day they’ll die and beyond. She will fight for their relationship no matter what and will make her feel special everyday.  
The next song was “Young And Beautiful” by Lana Del Rey. Aquaria spent weeks on choosing these songs, listening to them over and over again to make sure that this moment would be perfect.  
When this song was over, she took Brianna’s hands into hers and looked her deep in the eyes. Aquaria’s heartbeat increased and she became nervous. She planned this for months so it needed to be perfect. The music, the time, the place, her words - everything was planned to the slightest detail.  
“I know that this is your absolut favorite place, especially during the sunset, that’s why we’re here. I want you to know how happy you make me, everyday a bit more. Do you remember when you slept over at my house due to that storm? That almost kiss before the party? You sat on my lab and we came closer to each other. Of course, my phone had to ruin the moment. I couldn’t stop thinking about it during the party. I knew how much I liked you already and when we first kissed in my bed, my heart beat incredibly fast and it felt like being on cloud nine. That kiss was better than I ever imagined and underlined how much I liked you. And of course this wasn’t the only thing that happened. It was the best day in my entire life because this was the beginning of what we have now. We are about to be parents and I can’t wait to be the best parents in the entire world. When I heard the heartbeat of our princess for the first time, I cried. It became so real what is about to happen. There is a real living baby inside of you and I can’t wait to meet her. I will never forget that moment, they were the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard. You say that our life is perfect, it’s not perfect yet. But I know what will make our life perfect.” Aquaria reached into her right pocket of her coat and pulled out a little box. Then she got onto her right knee, still looking Brianna deep into her eyes. Her heart beat faster, if that was even possible.  
Brianna couldn’t believe what was happening, tears rolled down her checks and she put a hand in front of her mouth. Everything became clear. Dressing up, walking to her favorite place during the sunset, the slow dancing.  
“Brianna, you make me the luckiest woman in the world and everyday with you is a gift. Everything we have done let us this moment and I planned this for months. I promise, I will love you with all of my heart till the rest of my life and beyond. We will have the prefect life with our daughter and I can’t wait. Every time I say that I love you, I mean it. Please, never forget this. I want to wake up next to you every morning, kiss you and say how much I love you. I’m gonna be sad when you have to leave in the morning, wait for you till you come home and wanna know how your day was when you’re back. You will receive anything that you want whenever you want because I will do anything for you. I told you before but I can’t say it enough. You are the love of my life, my soulmate and my best friend and I couldn’t be happier. That’s why I want to ask you that one important question.” She opened the little box that revealed the most beautiful and expensive ring Brianna has ever seen.  
“Brianna Heller, do you wanna marry me?” Her heart has never beat that fast in her entire life.  
Brianna couldn’t believe it. The woman she loved so dearly proposed to her. Brianna practically screamed: “Yes” and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. Passengers around them applauded and both of them couldn’t be happier. Aquaria took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She immediately kissed her again. They were engaged and couldn’t be happier.  
“You were right, now our life is perfect.” Brianna commented and smiled widely. Aquaria gave her a peck on the lips and intertwined their fingers to make their way to a beautiful, white Mercedes 250SE Coupé W111 from 1966. They entered and got driven to the most exquisite restaurant in the city.  
“This is why we dressed up?” Brianna asked in amusement. “Yes and I wanted us to look cute at the proposal. You probably didn’t notice but I hired a photographer to capture this moment.” Brianna couldn’t believe how much effort she put in this.  
Their dinner was perfect, the food and their beverages delicious. They were constantly holding hands and relished the moment.  
When Aquaria wanted to pay after they finished their dessert, she noticed that Brianna’s eyes fluttered shut. It was the cutest thing she has ever seen. Due to the state of her pregnancy Brianna got tired and slowly feel asleep.  
She paid, got their coats and carried her wonderful fiancé to the car she rented for the day and ordered a couple of minutes ago.  
They arrived at their apartment and Aquaria laid Brianna onto the bed. She first removed her makeup and put her into her favorite pajamas. Then she removed her own makeup and got changed into the pajamas Brianna liked on her the most.  
She laid down next to Brianna, put the duvet onto the both of them and whispered: “I love you, Brianna.” into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Then she feel asleep with Brianna in her arms. It was the best day of her life.


End file.
